


The Text

by fallingskys



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingskys/pseuds/fallingskys
Summary: “I’m not good at this, I never have been.”





	The Text

You were irritated, months full of holding back and not saying anything because that was the way he was and nothing would change that were at the risk of being released in the direction of your boyfriend. You can’t even remember what it was that had started your day off so sour but from then on, every single little thing had made you nearer and nearer to the point of snapping. **  
**

It wasn’t even Murdoc’s fault today, he hadn’t done anything wrong except send you a text with sexual implications and now you were here on the doorstep of Kong Studios, angrily ringing the doorbell again and again, faster and with more fury the more time it took for someone to take to answer.

“Yes?” Noodle said, as the door finally swung open.

“Wheres. Murdoc.” You say and she immediately recognizes the look in your eyes.

“I do not know, I’m going to go by Russel now. Goodbye,” She says and runs off in a different direction.

You feel a pang of guilt at how rude you’d been to the teenage girl who you were usually so caring and like a big sister to but you couldn’t focus on that at the moment. You had to focus on taking your anger out at Murdoc over the text message that you were forgetting why you were so mad at soon or you would calm down and add it to the list of things that he’d done wrong in the relationship. You knew that wasn’t healthy and maybe that was why you’d ending up here in the first place over something so miniscule.

Your thoughts were interrupted by the cawing of a crow which served to throw you back into the state of teeth gritting irritation that you had been at before.

You cursed the bird under your breath as you stormed into the living room, hoping that he was there. Sure enough, he was sitting on the couch watching television, 2D in the armchair beside to his right and Russel in the armchair to his left.

Russel saw you first and watched you carefully for a minute or so until he realized the look in your eyes wasn’t going away anytime soon, and like Noodle, got out of there as fast as he could. You figured years of living with Murdoc had keyed them in when to leave to avoid getting yelled at by someone angry. He’d never let his temper get the best of him whenever you two had small squabbles though so you weren’t one hundred percent sure about this guess.

“Muds, I’m going to go and talk to Noodle, see you at dinner,” Russel said, glancing at you like he doubted that he would see Murdoc around later.

You cleared your throat and 2D turned around to look at you confused until he realized that the noise was you, cueing you into the fact that he’d definitely had to take some pills for his migraines today. They always made his thought process a little bit slow.

He waved at you a little bit and you rolled your eyes at the gesture, causing him to look down at his lap and twiddle his thumbs, something you’d only ever seen in movies before then.

“Well at least someone in this house knows how to acknowledge a person arriving,” You spit out.

“I didn’t mean ta greet you if you didn’t want me t-” 2D started before you glared at him, making him stop mid sentence.

“So you’re in one of those moods, eh?” Murdoc asked, not bothering to get off the couch and look at you.

“2D, mate, I’d get out of here before she uses your head as a Halloween decoration, a pretty ugly one at that,” He snickered at his one joke, adding to the frustration you were already feeling.

You watched as 2D started to get up off his chair and pointed at him from where you were standing.

“If you leave, I will do exactly what he said,” You addressed 2D, causing him to swallow and look back and forth from you to Murdoc with slight fear.

You walked in front of Murdoc and yanked the control from his hands, shutting off the television, before throwing it across the room. The only sound now was it skittering across the floors of the mansion like studio.

“2D, leave,” Murdoc said before looking at you with a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

You watched as 2D scrambled out of the room, muttering a “sorry” to you as he left.

“Now what is it that you wanted to talk about that required throwing the damn controller across the room sweetheart?” Murdoc asked you.

“Do you have ANY class?” You asked him, nearly yelling.

“What are you-” He started before he realized what you were talking about, “Do you mean the text message? That was only a joke sunshine, I wouldn’t have sent it if I knew it’d turn you into some kind of demonic force out for it’s revenge!”

“Oh so I’m a demon now?” You ask, it’s petty and you know that it’s not what he meant at all but you say it anyways.

“What? No, of course not!” He stood up and looked at you with confusion.

“Look you know what, if it bothered you that much, I’ll delete it right now, promise. I’m sorry I upset you that much love,” He says and you can tell that he means it genuinely, which makes everything worse for a reason you can’t explain.

“Don’t you understand? This isn’t about the message! It’s about everything you’ve done to me in this relationship, making me feel like I’m some,” You wave your hands around furiously trying to come up with a word to explain your feelings but you can’t think of any.

“Why do you hate being near me so much?” You ask, your voice cracking and you hate it for betraying your emotions.

“I don’t hate being near you! What in the hell gave you that nutty idea?” He asks.

“Really? Because it really seems like it to me! Denying that I was your girlfriend to the press and in any interviews you do. Oh and let’s not forget, you hate physical affection! Which I’m fine with but you have to give me something to work with! I can’t hang out with you like one of your friends, have sex with you, and then have you show in NO WAY THAT YOU EVEN LOVE ME!” Your realize that your yelling and tears have been streaming down your face this entire time.

“That’s not why I-” He starts before you interrupt.

“You know what? Forget it, this is so dumb. I’m angry over nothing and I should just apologize and let the fact that my own boyfriend is disgusted to touch me go right?” You say, sitting down on the couch that Russel had been in before, waiting to hear an excuse but you don’t.

You look up in surprise and see that he sat back down during your yelling and is leaning over while he looks at the ground before he finally speaks after what had to be at least ten minutes or so of you crying quietly, full of regret over telling him your real feelings.

He finally sit up and turns to you, hurt in his eyes, making you feel even more guilty for what you said earlier.

“I’m not good at this, I never have been.” He finally manages and you don’t say anything.

“I’ve got a lot of history that I don’t let anyone here know about that makes it difficult for me to get really attached to someone, say I love you, and do all the lovey dovey bullshit that other couples do. Doesn’t mean that’s not how I feel,” He paused to think for a minute, “What I’m saying is I can do all that but I don’t know if it’ll be genuine. But I can try and let myself be more open to that kind of thing. Is that alright?”

You watch him, eyes widening and you feel even worse until you realize that he’s not breaking up with you and he’s going to try and compromise with you despite everything.

“I love you,” You say and watch as he leans over to put his hand on your knee.

“You’re the only person in this bloody world that I care about,” He says and that’s more than enough for everything to be okay between you two again.


End file.
